


back to what she was before

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: Lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: elle left. emmett tried to keep her secret for her, but his client's life was on the line.





	1. Chapter 1

"elle, you should know-" 

"callahan hit on me." elle was trapped, because it wasn't just being hit on, callahan had violated her, but she couldn't talk without crying and she couldn't sue a man who owns a billion dollar law-firm, even with her parents' fortune. emmett would want justice, but elle just wanted to go home. 

"he - what?" emmett's head was spinning. callahan - his boss callahan, the man who allowed him to do research in his last year of undergrad, the man emmett owes his passing the bar exam to- callahan- what? 

"all anyone thinks of when they see me is blonde hair and big boobs. i never should have come here. i'm going back to california. i'm sorry, i know i'm letting everyone down- " letting brooke down, she thought, and tear fell. "i'm sorry, i can't do this. i'm not you, emmett - i can't just power through everything." 

"elle, what happened? the elle i know wouldn't have let a pick up line or even getting felt up-" 

"he raped me." elle spoke so fast the emotion was lost in her voice. emmett just stood there, taking in the information, shocked and terrified because he had put his loyalty in a man who - he knew callahan was somewhat unethical but elle- elle was a student. elle was emmett's friend. 

elle spoke up again. "please- please don't tell anyone. vivian already hates me, and brooke- i don't want them to know why i'm failing them. just tell them i quit, but please, please don't tell anyone what happened." 

"i won't, elle. i promise." 

callahan was on the television screen in the prison. emmett swallowed his feelings of loathing and self-loathing - elle was halfway to california and emmett had a client to keep off death-row. brooke, however, accidentally made things difficult. "callahan - he's good, right?" 

she was asking in terms of defense attorneying. "top defense attorney in the country." 

"he- he's not going to let me rot in prison, right?" brooke asked, twenty five and already so defeated-looking. 

vivian, of course, chose that moment to speak up. "why not ask elle? she looked pretty cozy with him last night..." emmett glared. how did she- what did she- she knew nothing about what elle had been though! 

emmett let his anger top him. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU"RE TALKING ABOUT!" emmett's near scream brought him the prison guard's glare, but he was too tired to care. his best friend had been raped and his fellow lawyer was making assumptions and jokes about it. 

"what- what happened?" brooke was confused. where was elle, anyway? what kind of drama was going on? delta nu sisters do not sleep with professors. lapdances, maybe, but not sex. 

emmett thought back to his promise. "elle... " he sighed. "elle quit. she and callahan had some kind of falling out, and she quit. she's on her way to california." 

brooke knew elle would never abandon her over 'some falling out'. but she let it go for the moment, and waited until vivian left the room. 

"elle - she- if i tell you the alibi, will you tell me why she left? she wouldn't abandon me over a fight - you don't understand, my savings are going to your callahan, if i lose my case, i will be in prison for life, if not killed before then. i - i was getting liposuction when hayworth died. please, emmett, please tell me why she left." 

"elle- you really ought to get yourself someone else to be your lawyer. callahan is the reason elle left. he- he committed a horrible, violent crime, and she knows he will get away with it and she'd need to stay in his class to graduate - she had to leave. i'm sorry." 

"thank you for telling me."


	2. the call from prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke had enough money to get bailed out- she just had nowhere to go. but now everything was different.

Brooke had enough money to get bailed out- she just had nowhere to go. but now everything was different. a friend was in need, and the prison guard had only warned her not to leave the country. within days, she had crossed the country and was on elle's front door. 

she rang the doorbell and elle came out, looking worse than brooke had ever seen her look in the sorority. 

"brooke- I-" 

"my case was acquitted. his daughter confessed and i got the news on my way here. you needed help, and i have much of that in store."

"wha? brooke what do you know?"

"callahan is a serial rapist. multiple people have tried to go the campus police but nobody had enough evidence to prove that it was not consensual. emmett put together a case, and, using the statue of limitations and police and medical records, got callahan put on probation. he can no longer teach, and has been placed on the sex offenders list.elle, i know what happened, and i know if you can't go back to Harvard, no one will force you. "

"i can't. i'm glad justice was reached, but the trauma of having all the same people around who he- who treated me like- like because i have blonde hair and like dressing nice that my consent doesn't mean shit."

"i thought you'd say that. so, i have applications to all the law schools in the area, and i brought chocolate and magazines." 

"brooke I love you!" 

"anything for a delta nu! also, i don't exactly have a place to live right now, so..." 

"so you can stay with me and help me study law!" 

"i thought that was what you'd say." 


End file.
